gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Lannister (Ninepenny Kings)
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of the Westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, though another branch exists that is based in nearby Lannisport. Their sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts." The Warden of the West is a Lannister by tradition. Fair-haired, tall, and handsome, the Lannisters are the blood of Andal adventurers who carved out a mighty kingdom in the western hills and valleys. Through the female line they boast of descent from Lann the Clever, the legendary trickster of the Age of Heroes who tricked the members of House Casterly into giving him Casterly Rock during the era of the First Men. The Lannisters reigned as Kings of the Rock until they fell to the Targaryen conquest, but were allowed to remain the liege lords of the Westerlands. Lord Tytos Lannister (8243-8264) Lord Tytos Lannister was often regarded as a weak and fragile leader but a kind man and well liked by the poorest in Casterly Rock. Tytos was a slothful ruler and when Tywin came of age he managed the day to day operations of the Lannister House, earning a name for himself at Court and Country. Tytos raised his banners for the Crown during the Ninepenny Wars and defeated vast swathes of Tyroshi sellswords and other foreign armies; a Westerman general gained much prestige for slaying pirate lords in the Kingswood and was well decorated after the war. With news of The Crown Prince Aerys dying the politics of Westeros emerged from the shadows and Tytos cared not for it, he stayed in his keep and held feasts often - he would provide food for the smallfolk but this was eventually stopped by Tywin who saw it as a waste. Tywin would urge Tytos to be more ambitious and try to enter court and influence the decisions of the realm but House Lannister was not awarded for their service to the Crown and Tytos cared not for rewards unless it came in the form of a meaty portion of lamb, for the Lion preys on the Sheep. Tytos did not play the game through marriage and accepted proposals without much of a thought; his daughter Genna Lannister became the wife of Lord Hoster Tully prompting later controversy, Lord Kevan who had tutored a young Marbrand girl later married her through love, Lord Tygett married two of his High Valaryian peasant lovers but was later married to a Frey girl by Tywin's command as well as Lord Gerion Lannister being married to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. Tytos became ill in his early fourties and died in his own bed, surrounded by his family. Lord Tywin Lannister (8264-8279) Lord Tywin Lannister, Son of Tytos, was well accustomed to the worlds of power and intrigue and had served as the Commander of the Lannister forces and Adminstrator of the Westerlands. As Tywin came to power he had already gained contacts throughout Westeros by arranging marriage proposals and bringing himself into the fold. Tywin had some disdain towards the Crown and Council for he believed House Lannister had been forgotten and did not have the fear and respect it deserved. He would be summoned to the Capital by the Hand of the King, Quellon Greyjoy. As they met in The Tower of the Hand, they discussed the union of Greenlander and Ironborn and arranged a deal to stop the raiding on the Westerlands. They would also arrange work together and planned a Tourney together. Tywin remained in the Capital, quietly and dilligently running the operations of the Kingdom along with other members of the council. The first strike against Tywin's iron fist was the imprisonment of his sister, Lady Genna Lannister on the baseless accusations of adultery. Tywin's spies had uncovered this information and had already began preparing his forces for marching, his army was the largest and best equiped in the Seven Kingdoms at the time. He sent a letter to Lord Hoster demanding her release and soon after she returned to Casterly Rock. Lord Hoster Tyrell began to cause more trouble for the Crown, he had seized South Cracklaw Point and so the Council immediately demanded that he pass it back to the Throne. There was some back and forth between the Council and Lord Tully but he eventually complied with the decisions of the rest of the Council. Conflict emerged across the Realm when a young Lord Whent was executed by the forces of Riverrun, justice was demanded by many across the Kingdom but the Tullies had escaped once more and consolidated their power. Lord Tywin had begun plans with many across the realm to increase his own threshold of power and he personally felt the Tullies of Riverrun had to be pacified or would grow to be a danger for the King. He had arranged the betrothal of Cersei Lannister to Prince Rhaegar, she had once told him "I want to be the ''Queen" and Tywin was rather enthusiastic of bringing Lannister blood to the Iron Throne. Lord Tywin contracted the Dreaded Plague whilst managing the affairs of the State and quickly died at the age of 37 in 8248. Lord Jaime Lannister (8279- Jaime Lannister had just finished his training as a knight by Ser Jorah Mormont, who was hired by Tywin to give Jaime a military education to rival the Blackfish when he discovered his father had died of the plague in the capital. Jaime was the child of Tywin with more anger and vigor and less ambition; he was immediately asked by the King to take over the work of his father in the Capital and was humbled to work for the King. King Jaehaerys II had died two years earlier to Tywin's death and King Rhaegar had ascended, Jaime and Rhaegar developed a close bond and would soon become brothers through law when Rhaegar would marry Cersei. This was not a long lasting affair, the Northern brutes had manipulated the King and Rhaegar turned Cersei away to marry Lyanna Stark, the She Wolf, who brought a Bear to court. Lady Cersei, who had a close relationship with her brother Jaime, was outraged, upset and developed a depression by being rejected by the King. Tywin's plans were being trampled on, the Tullies became Hand of the King, Cersei had lost her fantasy crown. Lyanna Stark had developed a sickness and died, providing one young Princess. Rhaegar had turned to Lord Jaime and demanded his sister be wed to him once more, Lord Jaime had already promised Cersei away to the Lord of the Vale and felt betrayed by his old friend. The Lord of the Vale and The King duelled each other for the honour of Cersei, quietly in court Jaime would be heard to call it ''The War for Cersei's Cunt and watched in anger as Lord Arryn was brutally savaged by Rhaegar in their duel. King Rhaegar's rage caused him to threaten Jaime with a duel but the Court quickly pacified their distraught King. Before his death, Lord Arryn and Lord Lannister were both dismissed from Court and Jaime became rather angry at these slights against his family and honour. Lord Lannister and Mace Tyrell began discussing the future, the current system currently works against the most powerful Lords of the Land and rewards the lesser Lords. The friendship between Rhaegar and Jaime is restored and betrothals are made with various lords, spreading the power of the Lannister name across the realm. Jaime becomes a duelist and has weekly sparring practice with his friends, vassals and other members of court at King's Landing. Jaime's sister, Lady Tyrianne, raises a host of twenty thousand goodmen that mysteriously march from the Reach up into the Westerlands. Her army is crushed by the superior strength of Jaime and although his sister and the heir of the Reach are spared, all of the generals that were captured in battle were tortured beyond repair and banished as punishment for siding with his sister and not their rightful ruler. The Wall has fallen and the Lords of Westeros march to restore the Creed of the Night's Watch and banish the savages to the lands beyond the wall; the Lannisport fleet sail towards the Wall and are involved in the swift process of restoring order. King Rhaegar, the friend of Jaime, falls into early illness and dies leaving his son into a regency - Lord Lannister was part of the regency council. Jaime discovers a plot of the regent, Prince Oberyn had been embezzling funds from the Crown. Jaime and the Hand begin to investigate this but the Hand, Lord Hightower, dies leaving Lord Tyrell as the Hand of the King. Lord Lannister had been carousing and duelling Lords to keep himself busy, when he is not managing the funds of the Crown. After befriending Lord Wex Greyjoy and Lord Eddard Stark, he begins to repeatedly duel Lord Greyjoy and their warriors mettle is tested.